Mystery Room Melodrama (BIIIIIG SPOILERS)
by Erisa-chan
Summary: Lucy reads Lucyfendi fanfics. I don't blame her. But when Alfendi's real sweetheart turns up, Lucy and Alfendi are in for a wild adventure that spans all across London!


It had been a week since the mastermind behind the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings and the events at Forbodium Castle, Justin Lawson, had been arrested. Scotland Yard was in a bit of a slump. No work was coming in, and nobody seemed to speak. Even the Mystery Room was silent. The hallways were so deserted, you could easily imagine tumbleweeds rolling playfully across the linoleum. That is, until the two foreigners came.

"Hey, Elise! Hurry up!"

"Alanah…you know I'm anaemic AND horrible at physical activity…"

"Aw, don't gimme that! Come on, slowpoke!"

Alfendi Layton rose from his desk and walked past Lucy Baker, curled up on a couch reading the latest fashion magazine that cheapo Al took from the train station wastebasket. He opened the door, ready to scold the two young women, when he staggered back and fell.

"Prof! Hey-y! Get up!" Lucy took her waterbottle and poured the contents over Alfendi's face.

"L-Lucy! No-Nobody does that anymore!" Placid Prof became a little annoyed.

"But, Prof! You just fell outta nowhere! Let me see who toppled you over…" Lucy stood in the doorway, staring at the two women. One was slightly tanned and had long blonde hair. She was rather short compared to the other woman, who had medium-length brown hair, crème-caramel coloured skin and beautiful almond eyes. Lucy wondered if she had ever been in those shampoo commercials. You know, the ones where the women swish their hair around until they get dizzy. The brown-haired woman walked up to Lucy and stared at Alfendi.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy stared at this mysterious woman.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elise Chua. I work as a prosecutor."

The tanned blonde girl sprinted forward and pushed Elise to the side. "My name's Alanah! I'm an athlete and part-time veterinarian!"

Lucy introduced herself. "I'm Detective Constable Lucy Baker of the Mystery Room. My boss here, Alfendi-"

Layton interrupted her. "It's been a while, Elise." Lucy was surprised to note that it was Potty Prof who was using this gentle tone with Elise.

"Yes…it has, hasn't it? Four years…"

Alanah walked up to Lucy. "So," she whispered. "Are you the girlfriend of that ponytailed anorexic guy?"

Lucy sniggered. "Me? Him? Puh-lease."

"Good. At least Elise will be pleased to hear that…" Alanah seemed to be staring at something in the distance. "You see, four years ago…"

Elise pushed Alanah to the side. "Let me explain. It's uh, better that way. Alanah and I came to London 6 days ago, when we heard the news about…Justin's arrest. Well, it was my idea, because…I had some…unfinished business here. Four years ago, Alfendi Layton, Hilda Pertinax and Justin Lawson worked on a major murder case. What many don't know is that there was a _fourth person _involved. Let's put it this way. We have the cool tsundere guy. We have the brute-force jock. We have the dumb blonde. Who's missing?"

Lucy knew the answer to this one. "The mysterious person!"

"Ding-dong! Correct! That person was me. I was a rookie prosecutor, but a prodigy. I decided to work on this case to sharpen my skills, so to speak. Maybe it's better if I set it out like one of them flashbacks in them movies, eh?"

-FLASHBACK-

-FOUR YEARS AGO-

Al: Wow, this case is…pretty mind-bending.

Hilda: That's quite a lot coming from YOU.

Justin: Whoa, whoa. No fighting.

Al: What about you, Justin? Don't you find this case tricky?

Justin: Yeah. It would be so much easier if we had a lawyer. An angel from the courtroom…

*knock* *knock*

Barton: Open up, you've got a new team member!

(Door opens.)

Elise: My name is Elise Chua. I am a rookie prosecutor working in the Prosecutor's Office.

Al: Ha…! Speak of the devil.

Justin: Angel, Al. Angel.

Barton: I'll leave the introductions to you people.

(Barton leaves.)

Elise: …So, whaddya want me to do, eh?

Hilda: What a…totally unrefined way of speaking!

Al: Say what you will, but I like 'casual speak' better.

Justin: Let's get back on track. You, Elise. I need you to write up some documents regarding this current murder case. You may want to review the case first.

Elise: Ayup. On it, Boss.

(Elise leaves the room with a pile of documents in her arms.)

Al: She's pretty.

Hilda: I've never seen you like this. Is this the first time you've liked someone other than yourself?

Al: Knock it off.

(Elise comes back with a grin on her face.)

Elise: Done!

Justin: Th-That quick?!

Al: Looks like we have a prodigy in our midst. All hail Elise Chua! All Hail-

*punch*

Elise: Don't be stupid. That was the dumbest, most disrespectful statement I have heard all my life!

Hilda: Finally, she becomes a lady.

Al: Oww…man, that smarts…

Justin: Uh, whoa! This lady-lawyer-prodigy-angel can sure pack a punch!

Elise: No. It appears that this man – Alfendi Layton, was it – is so weedy. I have anaemia and have almost zero physical ability. For something like my punch to hurt…he must be weedy.

Hilda: Yeowch.

Justin: This lady-lawyer-prodigy-angel-fighter has a sharp tongue!

Al: That hurt more than the punch…

Elise: Man, what a weakling. Anything wrong with this guy…?

Justin: Yeah. Ever since you waltzed in here, he's been acting all soft.

Hilda: Could it be…? *giggle*

Justin: No, it couldn't…could it?

Hilda: It's Al! Anything's possible!

Elise: ?

Al: Will you two stop mumbling to yourselves? There's a murderer on the loose, and London's fate rests in our hands!

Elise: Now, that's the type of guy I like!

-FLASH um…FORWARD-

Lucy sat, dumbfounded, on the couch in the Mystery Room. Alanah was drinking soda pop, Alfendi was staring at the floor and Elise was sitting, one leg over the other, with her hands folded. A true princess. Lucy turned her head towards Alfendi, and he sheepishly grinned back.

"...Is all this true?" Lucy asked Alfendi. Elise sprinted up in front of Lucy.

"Gee, you're gullible. Nope, it ain't true. I thought it would be funny. Look at Alfendi! See, him an' me worked on another case together. But that's another story."

"Ha-ha, yes...perhaps I never got the opportunity to tell you about Elise," Alfendi murmured. "At least now you know." His red hair hung low beneath his eyes, as if he wanted to hide from the pairs of staring eyes. Nobody blamed him.

Then, all of a sudden, Alanah jumped up. "Hey, Alfendi. Elise is my bestie, ya know? So, I wanted to tell you something."

Everyone leaned forward. Alanah grinned evilly. "Alfendi Layton…Elise Chua loves you!"

Elise screamed and ran from the room. Lucy smiled and Alanah collapsed back into the sofa, obviously satisfied with what she had done. Alfendi stood up and chased after Elise.

"That's proof enough, innit?" Alanah whispered, to which Lucy cracked up.

A few minutes later, Alfendi returned into the room, gripping Elise's wrist.

"You have an irreplaceable friend, Elise." Alfendi smiled at Alanah.

Lucy stood up and cleared her throat. "So…I still don't understand why you came to London."

Elise stood up and looked straight at Lucy with a piercing stare. Lucy shivered.

"Oh, there are many reasons." she said. "Ha-ha...perhaps it would be best if I explained everything."

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The colour drained from the walls, and everyone felt as if they were being enveloped in a swirling cascade of darkness. _This Elise girl knows much, much more than she's letting on, _Lucy thought. At last, Alfendi spoke.

"Heh heh heh...perhaps it would benefit everyone if I explained." Potty Prof had appeared at a bad time.

"That case Elise and I worked on was a huge one. It was kept secret so that the world wouldn't be like, 'EEEEEK!' so..."

Elise stuck her nose in the air. "Yeah. But by then, he'd changed. So whenever there was a photo with blood, he would originally be like 'EEEEEK!'."

Layton turned to Lucy. "By constantly exposing me to disturbing pictures like that, she was able to somewhat revert myself back to normal. Only for a little while, but...that's the reason why I have these Jekyll-and-Hyde moments."

Alfendi walked around Elise and hugged her from behind, which made her face turn red. Alanah giggled, while Lucy felt just a little sad inside. Al rested his chin on her shoulder and began to speak. "I think, maybe it was you who kept me going. It was you who saved the last little bit of my old self. I thank you for this."

Lucy stood up. She couldn't bear it anymore, after reading pages and pages of Lucyfendi fanfictions. "You two make me sick!" she yelled and promptly ran out of the room. Alanah got up to chase Lucy, but Elise stopped her.

"I think it may be better if I repent for...er...whatever sins I committed." Elise walked out of the Mystery Room, calling Lucy's name. Alfendi stayed behind to talk to Alanah.

"Alanah," he began, "if it weren't for Elise, I wouldn't have been where I am now." Alanah cocked her head, so Alfendi explained in further depth.

Author's Note: You may want to get a box of tissues, a stress ball, popcorn and a comfy chair for this next bit.

Alfendi walked over to the window and spoke. "Ten years ago I met Elise at Melbourne University. I was this weird English kid that everyone stared and pointed at. Everyone except Elise Chua. She saved me from months of bullying. I liked her very much, and I wanted to go back to England with her so we could get married. But, she was an Australian, so after graduating she lived in Canberra. However, I left her and went back to London. Then, five years ago, she reappeared in front of me as a prosecutor prodigy. We immediately recognised each other. But I was different then. I had become 'Placid Prof' already. She showed no interest in going out with 'Placid Prof' so I called on Aunt Em. She-"

The tanned blonde girl made a 'crazed fangirl' face and fell back into the couch. "Oh! Oh! I know this! I played Professor Layton and the Last Specter until I met Arianna, because she was so cool and I-"

"Your point is...?"

"Well! Well! Well! My FAVOURITE character in the E-N-T-I-R-E game is Emmy Altava! That's who Aunt Em is, right!? She's the Professor's cousin, because I went on the wiki and ignored the spoiler warnings! It spoiled the entire game, but I-"

Alfendi did one of them 'facepalm' thingamajigs. This Alanah girl was rather...peppy.

"And! And! Please! I played the first two cases of Mystery Room! But, but, I got bored 'cos there was way too much dialogue! Elise likes that, but I was a bit of a slow student! Even now I hate books! I'm more the athlete! Elise was the geek, see. She'd get all this acne and it was so awful and-"

Elise slammed the door open. "What are you saying about me and acne?!"

Alanah gasped, but appeared to take no notice. "I was a sucker at maths. Like, REALLY bad at it. When Elise had to go home sick 'cos of her anorexia, I volunteered to go with her. She knew I was skippin' out on 30 minutes of maths, but I didn't care. At least not until she dug her super-sharp fingernails into my skin. They drew blood! I-"

Elise walked over to Alanah and slammed a fist on her head. "The readers of this obvious fanfiction won't appreciate you blabbing non-stop about Arianna, spoilers, books, maths and fingernails! This is meant to be somewhat of a controversial revelation!"

"Wot, a revelation? Like Aurelia's? When she told us her real name was Lorelei? Man, THAT was a shocker! Lorelei sounds funny!"

Alfendi sighed. It was impossible to get anywhere with this girl. He walked over to Elise and swooshed his hair coolly. "Elise, is Lucy alright?"

Elise looked out the door. "Again, I am horrible at physical activity. I...uh...got too tired before I could catch her."

Alanah skipped up to Elise and pinched her cheek. "Elise! Your cheeks are so squishy! Like, squoosh squoosh! They're cute! Like, super-duper-wooper cute! But, but, you have to admit...your cheeks are squishy 'cos you're kinda chubby..."

Alanah was on the receiving end of a dynamic-head-punch. Wham. On the head.

"Alanah, why don't you go back to the hotel...?"

"Uh, uh, nope! Hey, 'Fend! Did I ever tell you about the vending machine incident? Like, with Elise and stuff?"

Elise opened her mouth in protest, but Alfendi raised a finger to her lips. "Do go on. I am rather intrigued by this."

"Oh, please!" Elise objected.

Alanah grinned. "So, so, Elise lost her house keys when she was twelve years old. She kept them in her school bag and because I ripped a hole in one of the compartments, the keys fell out!"

_Ripped it...?_Alfendi thought. This young lady was rather...boisterous, to put it nicely...

"Elise kept the keys in her purse, 'cos she wouldn't lose it then. She kept her purse in 'er blazer pocket. Anyways, Elise went up to a vending machine and opened 'er purse to insert a coin. But, but, but, she put in her house keys instead! Isn't that funny?!"

Alfendi stared at Elise who was staring at Alanah, who looked like she had something more to say. "Speaking of keys, do you know the video game Animal Crossing? I have it on my Wii! See, I love this game. But I got this really annoying villager, and one day he said that he lost his house keys. I went fishing and fished up his house keys! But, but, I didn't give them to him. I mailed the keys to my best friend! Ha-ha!"

Elise turned to Alfendi. "I'm surprised she hasn't done this in real life already," she said.


End file.
